Someone To Catch You
by xStormyx
Summary: Who knew the Gatewater Stadium would become the centre stage for a fated romance? KlavierxEma; set in AAI.
1. The Slip

So, remember that little moment with the Pseudo-Klema in AAI that left all of us fans extremely dissatisfied?

Well, I wrote this in response to a request by InaEleanora. I hope you like this, missy!

Some of you who are following Moving Shadows will see one of the OCs in this.

Please let me know what y'all think! Reviews are motivation and inspiration!

* * *

The Slip

_Joy is a net of love by which you can catch souls._

_-Mother Teresa_

The first thing Ema Skye did when Klavier Gavin and his silly little band got off the stage was to jump straight on it and start peering off into the distance, hoping the increase in height would also increase her chances of finding Miles Edgeworth.

Yes, Ema was quite intent and excited on finding the famous prosecutor. Ever since she'd returned from Germany for her holiday, she'd done nothing but meet boring old friends, had to bear their ridiculous questions about Klavier Gavin (honestly, just because they both lived in the same country didn't mean they were bosom buddies) and, all around, waste her precious time on all things non-scientific.

That all changed when Phoenix had told her Edgeworth was in town.

Honestly, she'd never _imagined_ she would even _hear _his name, let alone have the chance to see him. But now the possibility dangled before her tantalisingly and there was no way in HELL she was going to let it get away. He always wore such a distinctive colour and had such a distinctive frame that she knew she would be able to see him from a rather vast distance if need be. Okay maybe not from a mile because that was just impossible, scientifically speaking but –

A gasp scattered her thoughts. Was that – ? No wait, that shade was too pink to be him. How the hell had she mistaken the Pink Badger for him? Ema let out a disappointed sigh and resumed her scanning of the horizon, cursing the Gavinners for having chosen today to perform. Their presence had attracted a far larger crowd than usual and she was having more difficulty than she would have had if they weren't here today. She glanced at the boy band irritatedly as they packed up their gear, pausing once in a while to sign something from one of their stupid fans. She couldn't understand what on earth was so great about any of them – sure the lead singer, Klavier Gavin was handsome enough and maybe that other one, the drummer (what was his name? Deston something) and she could _kind of _see the allure of Daryan Crescend and maybe – oh fine, they were all handsome. But they were just ridiculously dressed up freaks at the end of the day. Another boy band to add to the endless category.

She shrugged. Maybe that's what people were into these days. She turned her eyes back to the multi-coloured dispersing crowd leaving through the doors. She edged forward impatiently.

"Where are you, Mr Edgeworth?" she muttered. "I know you've been around here. You _have _to come back."

She took another step forward, now looking at the stands, wondering if maybe he was there; it was unlikely but she needed to –

"_Fräulein!"_

And then she felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, the kind one gets after missing a step and that is, in essence, what happened to her. Her next step landed on nothingness and then she was falling… falling…

There was a heavy thud, like wood or metal falling on the floor, and she remembered thinking it was an odd sound for her body to make as it hit the ground. Yet, the pain she'd been expecting never came and instead, she felt herself enveloped by warmth and something soft was beneath her, next to her… all around her. Had she died and gone to Heaven? That was a fast transition.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realised she'd had them closed but the thought was of no importance in the face of what was before her… quite literally.

The azure eyes fixed on her were set in a tanned and chiselled face, framed by a chaotic mass of platinum hair. The concern etched in the planes of his face was at complete odds with the amusement dancing like blue flames in his gaze and, instantly, Ema felt her cheeks redden.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she was surprised at how manly his voice was when he was talking. It reverberated through his chest and she was suddenly painfully aware of her position; one arm was around her back, the other under legs and she was pressed against him unnecessarily close.

"Fräulein?" he spoke again and she bit her lip.

"Um, can you put me down?"

"Certainly," he said and she felt herself being lowered to the ground. She landed on her feet smoothly and glanced at him as he straightened, looking at her.

"Um…"

She didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed and humiliated that she'd been caught (literally and metaphorically) falling in front of a world renowned rock band. How the hell did she manage to get herself into these situations?

"Yo, K!" A voice called behind Ema and she turned in spite of herself to see the drummer approaching them, clad entirely in shocking yellow. He shot her a brief smile. "Are you okay, Miss?"

Ema nodded, inexplicably feeling more comfortable around him than Klavier. She wished she could remember his surname. Deston… Calvin? No that wasn't it.

"You won't be rocking with that guitar anymore, K," Deston said, addressing Klavier as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Ema glanced towards where he was gesturing and saw the instrument lying on the ground morosely, the end smashed and pieces scattered nearby.

"Ack!" Klavier sounded and Ema saw the frustration as well as disappointment on his face.

"What happened to it?" Ema blurt out and instantly wished she hadn't said anything when both of them looked at her.

"It is nothin – "

"K threw down his guitar and ran when he saw you falling," Deston said to her with a massive grin. _Oh my God, _Ema thought. _That's what made that sound! Because of me!_

"Thank you," she said to Klavier, her cheeks flushing an even deeper red. "And I'm sorry that you, er… about your guitar."

Klavier was regarding her with amusement and she ducked her head hoping her hair and hat would help in hiding her face.

Why was she so shy all of a sudden? Why did she feel so warm and self-conscious? Why did she wish the ground would open up and swallow her despite knowing how scientifically impossible it was?

"It is no problem, Fräulein," Klavier said moving one hand into his pocket, catching her eye. Her gaze ran over his clothes which were so… _stupid_ but looked so good clad on him. His other hand reached up to his chest and his fingers curled around his sunglasses which were resting at the V of his shirt and it was then that she noticed the large G hanging from the thick chain around his neck.

"Maybe you should stay away from the stage, ja?" he said, slipping his sunglasses on. "Although you are beautiful enough for the limelight, I do not believe you are quite ready for it."

And then suddenly Ema wasn't so shy anymore. Her temper rose at the almost condescending tone of his voice and she glowered at him, her arms entwining over her chest.

"I don't want the damn limelight thank you very much," she snapped. "I was using the stage as leverage in an attempt to spot someone."

"Ah," Klavier said, nodding as if he understood. "A boyfriend?"

"No!" Ema replied heatedly.

Klavier leaned forward to look into her face and she had the urge to rip his sunglasses off his face, throw them to the ground and stomp on them.

"I hope nobody is standing you up, ja?" Klavier said with a smile and Ema's eyes widened in horror. "That would be a crime bigger than somebody not buying our album."

"For your information, I'm waiting for a friend!" Ema growled. "And the real crime is somebody _buying _your stupid album."

Suddenly, silence descended on them and Ema saw the flurry of activity cease from the corner of her eye. The rest of the Gavinners seemed to be staring at them but she refused to move her angry gaze from Klavier who chuckled.

"I think I will have to have you arrested, Fräulein," Klavier said with a cheeky grin.

"I – you – how – _what_?" Ema spluttered. Klavier's smile widened and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Or, if you prefer…" Klavier took a step toward her. "You could make it up to me by going to dinner with me tonight?"

"You can't be serious!" The moment the words left her mouth, Ema slapped a hand over it as if she could take them back and her eyes widened in horror when she saw that he was smiling widely.

"On the contrary, I am very serious, Fräulein."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him to do that, Miss," Deston called and Ema's eyes snapped to him. When she saw that he was tending to the broken guitar, she suddenly felt guilty. Klavier _had _saved her from breaking every bone in her body (okay, maybe that was an exaggeration) and although she didn't understand why on Earth he'd want to take her anywhere, Ema figured the least she could do was say yes.

"Alright, fine," Ema sighed.

"Alright!" Deston whooped and Klavier glanced at his friend.

"Achtung!" he laughed. "She is agreeing to a date with me, not you."

Ema almost choked. _A date? _She suddenly remembered all the front page news that she saw every time she went past a news stand. A picture of any one member of the Gavinners with a girl was always plastered across the front with speculation about their relationship.

"Who should I ask for and where should I pick you up from, Fräulein?"

Another shock went through her as she realised he didn't even know her name. Did he do this often? Ask random women if they wanted to go out with him? Urgh. As much as she wanted to tell him no, she'd already agreed to it and he _had _ruined that guitar and she didn't think she would have the money to reimburse –

"Fräulein?"

"Ema Skye," she shot at him. "And I'm staying at the Gatewater Hotel."

"How perfect," said Klavier with a flashy smile. "So am I. Very well, Ema Skye, I shall be at your door at precisely 8."

He took her hand in his and, kissing the back of it, he winked at her and walked away to join his departing band. Ema watched after him as Deston – what the hell _was _his name? – punched him on the shoulder with a laugh. As he passed Klavier the case which, she assumed, held the broken guitar Ema couldn't help but think that that stupid instrument was going to cost her a lot more than she realised.

_Dammit. What the hell have I got myself into?_


	2. The Fall

The Fall

_A child's spirit is like a child, you can never catch it by running after it; you must stand still and, for love, it will soon itself come back._

–_Arthur Miller_

_.'._

She didn't expect him to come at all. After she'd had time to think, Ema had reasoned that he'd forgotten all about her. He wasn't some normal guy after all (they were bad enough and barely noticed her) so she wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for his smooth lines. She wasn't going to humiliate herself by dressing up for a guy that was never going to turn up. So, she'd grabbed some hotel snacks, turned on the TV and jumped in bed for a night of well-deserved rest after the help she'd given Edgeworth.

However, just as she was _really _getting into the show (_Forensic Toxicology: The Poison for Every Poisoner_), her phone rang. Her initial reaction was to ignore it but it occurred to her it might be Edgeworth so she sprang across the bed to pick it up. There was no number so she answered it, wondering if it was Lana.

"Hello?"

"Fräulein Skye," a smooth voice said and Ema frowned.

"Yes?" frowning, wondering who was ringing her. She didn't recognise the voice but it was distinctly German. She was sure she'd told everyone that she was going to be out of Berlin for a while.

"I will be there in 20 minutes," he said. "I trust you are ready?"

"Er, wh – oh!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as recognition hit her. She was speechless and Klavier didn't say anything, evidently waiting for her response. "Um…"

"Allow me to hazard a guess, Fräulein Skye," Klavier said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "You forgot."

"No I just didn't think – " Ema clamped her hand over her mouth again when she realised what she was about to say but it was too late.

"You did not think I would honour this date?" Klavier chuckled. "And why would I not? You owe me for the insult you paid me this afternoon, ja?"

Ema's face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say – every time she opened her mouth to talk, she made a mess of the situation and ended up just humiliating herself. However, as she was about to apologise, she heard a knock at her door and thanked God for it.

"One minute," she said into the phone and hastened towards the door.

Her relief was short-lived; as she swung it open, there she saw Klavier Gavin, fully dressed and smiling at her. She looked at her phone in confusion and saw that he was still on the line but then he raised a hand to his ear and pressed at the headset. The call on her phone ended and she groaned inwardly in protest.

Klavier's eyes roamed down her body, taking in the t-shirt she had on and the legs displayed beneath it. Ema flushed in both mortification and annoyance.

"I see that Fräulein Skye really _was not _expecting me," Klavier said with a chuckle. "May I come in?"

She stepped aside silently, still in a bit of a daze as Klavier walked into the small room she'd rented out. Ema watched, astonished, as he openly examined it.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be her for another 20 minutes!" she blurted out.

Klavier turned to her with twinkling eyes and hitched a thumb in his belt. "Indeed I did. However, when Fräulein told me she forgot our date, I had a change of plan. And you forget – I am in residence in this hotel also."

Ema instantly felt relieved. She wouldn't have to spend time with him and she could just go back to her life, uncomplicated as it had been before having fallen right into this mess. But it was okay now and all she needed to do was show him how apologetic she was. Maybe she could offer to pay him back – he probably wouldn't ask for any, he was a gentleman after all…

"I thought we could spend an evening in. However, I have rented the penthouse suite so it will probably be better if you were to follow me there," Klavier said.

"W-w-what!" she spluttered.

Klavier chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his full attention to her. "I assumed Fräulein wanted a night in? We can do it upstairs. In my suite."

Ema barely managed to hold back the words of disbelief that were dying to escape her mouth and the only thing that held her back was the reminder that she was already Idiot #1 in his book. There was no need to add to it. And even though the pause did nothing except add to the excruciating silence that had fallen around them, Ema used it to try and gather her thoughts.

There was no use panicking and she just had to think this through logically. He was Klavier Gavin, so what? The only difference was that everyone knew his face and he earned millions just for that. There was no need to feel intimidated by him just because she saw his mug on posters and billboards and newspapers and TVs. All she needed to do was look at him like any other person.

So, what would she do if any other person had suggested such a thing to her? Well, she'd have dumped a handful of chloronitrobenzenes in his face.

_Um… I might have to remember he's a prosecutor…_

"Would you like to get changed?" Klavier asked, breaking into her reverie.

She blinked at him in confusion but when he ran his eyes down her body again, her face heated up. "Um, you don't have to…" she bit her lip, uncertain.

Klavier cocked his head and continued to smile at her pleasantly. "I don't have to what, Fräulein?"

"You don't have to do anything with me just because you said you would!" she blurted out. When she realised her words could be construed in two ways, her eyes widened in mortification.

Klavier chuckled. "You are not trying to back out on me, are you?"

Ema cursed inwardly. "Look, I – "

"Fräulein," Klavier said kindly but in a tone that brooked no argument. "Please get changed. We are losing time."

He stepped outside the door and closed it after him with a smile leaving her staring after him with a dumbfounded look. Unable to believe what had happened, she walked to the door, twisted the knob, and popped her head around the door. He was leaning against the wall next to the frame, clicking his fingers and humming to himself. He winked at her, causing Ema to snap back inside with a blush and slamming the door shut.

She was well and truly trapped.

* * *

An hour later, Ema was sitting across from Klavier at a lavish table decorated with significantly lesser impressive food; having had to compromise, Klavier had ordered enough Thai cuisine to feed 20 people. She'd been extremely quiet since setting foot in his penthouse but the Klavier didn't seem to mind. He talked away, trying to engage her in conversation but she remained curt and short, hoping he would tire of her.

No such luck.

"Champagne?" Ema said as Klavier produced a bottle and nobody could have missed the criticism in her voice. "Are we celebrating something?"

"Our meeting, of course!" Klavier answered cheerfully as he poured her a glass and handed it to her. She lifted a hand to accept it but as she did so, their fingers touched.

Ema felt as though she'd been struck by lightning.

She looked at him in shock and his eyes were twinkling, his smile mischievous. Ducking her head, she chastised herself; _keep your head on straight, Ema! Boys like him are after one thing and they'll do anything with any girl to get it._

"You have been exceptionally quiet this evening, Fräulein," Klavier said, sitting himself down beside her. "And, from experience, I know that you are quite capable of being vocal."

Ema looked at him to see if he was making fun of her but the smile was good-natured. She shook her head and took a sip of her drink, looking around at his suite. It was so big and ostentatious that she felt severely dwarfed by its size and embellished furnishing. The floor was black marble and warmer than was natural beneath her bare feet; she suspected it was lined with heating. Her eyes roamed over the white walls, the black furniture and the massive windows before them. She scrutinised the buildings in the dark and wondered if anybody could see her in here.

God, she didn't want to be caught with Klavier Gavin in his _penthouse_, with a champagne!

Rattled, Ema stood up and walked to the window, her senses buzzing. Was he watching her? Was he behind her?

"You just recently became a prosecutor, didn't you?" she asked and was surprised at the randomness of her own question. Still she was glad that, for once, nothing stupid had come out of her mouth.

"Ja," Klavier replied and she could tell he was still sitting down. Thank God.

"What made you want to join the Law? I mean you're already successful at what you do." Ema took another sip of her glass before glancing down at it in alarm. She had to be careful – she didn't want to get too talkative. She looked at the window again, thankful that she could see his reflection.

Klavier chuckled. "If I had to choose between my two careers," he said and she tensed when he got up, leaving his glass on the table. "I would always pick Law. It has been my true passion for a long time."

"Why?" Ema asked.

He walked up to her and he was looking at her reflection as well but she wasn't shy now. There was something a lot easier about this form of communication. Maybe it was the fact that it wasn't direct and she wasn't facing him – she had always found that position far too vulnerable.

"Because," Klavier said as he stopped at her shoulder, "Law is honourable. It is important. It is a job in which you can truly make a difference. I may not be performing surgery to grant somebody a longer life but I like to think I am helping the world by keeping criminals off the street."

"Why didn't you become a defense attorney like your brother?"

Klavier looked out at the sky. Even in the darkened glass, Ema could see the brightness of his eyes. "I do not know," he admitted with a small smile. "Kristoph _was _the reason I became interested in Law but I was always more drawn to the prosecuting side. I always believe there is a lesser chance of a wrongful conviction if you are at the prosecution's bench. You cannot prosecute unless you have evidence against somebody," Klavier explained when she looked puzzled. "And more often than not, evidence against somebody usually points to a guilty defendant."

"I don't believe that," was Ema's automatic reply. How could she after what she'd gone through with Lana?

"Oh?" Klavier said, turning his attention back to her face in the glass. There was an interested look in his eyes. Ema instantly regretted her outburst.

"I-I think that science is the best way forward," Ema stuttered unconvincingly but when she grasped the truth of her words, she found the self-assurance to go on. She turned to him then, with renewed confidence, and looked him square in the eye. "It's unbiased and logical and I think it's the best tool for catching criminals."

To her surprise, Klavier didn't argue. "I agree. Science is very important. Without science, we would not have prints, autopsies, toxicology reports – " Ema beamed, her opinion of him rising with every word " – DNA tests, ballistic markings and much more. It is these things that aid us in capturing the right criminal."

"So it's not just about a perfect win record?" Ema asked and then gasped. So much for suppressing stupid remarks. She closed her eyes in defeat and shook her head, waving a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that you – "

"Nein," Klavier interrupted her with a soft laugh. "I understand your question. I am fully aware of my predecessors and their youthful obsessions with winning, whatever the reason. I am not so inclined."

"Really?" Ema said, impressed by his honesty. She had to admit, she'd never thought of Klavier Gavin, rock-star extraordinaire, as giving any thought to such profound matters.

"Really," Klavier repeated. "Now come," he said, placing a hand on her back and making her jump. "We have fallen into such deep conversation. We have the rest of our lives to discuss such matters." He indicated the sofa but Ema wasn't paying attention. Her narrowed eyes were fixed on his happy face.

"What?" she demanded sharply.

Klavier looked surprised, as if there was something he knew and had expected her to know as well. "Are you not aware, Fräulein Skye?"

"Aware of what!"

"Ach! You break my heart, Ema!" Klavier said woefully and despite his wounded tone and the alarm he was causing her, Ema was pleasantly surprised at the way her name sounded coming from him. "When I asked you to marry me and you said yes, I never believed you did not mean it!"

Ema stared at him in horror, unable to believe what she was hearing. There had been moments when she blocked him out and just agreed with whatever he said but surely she couldn't have blocked out such a question, could she?

_Could she?_

The hand that held the glass trembled and would have fallen were it not for Klavier's fingers wrapped around it, steadying it. His other hand was suddenly around her waist, pulling her closer. Her mind screamed at her to resist but her body wasn't obeying; she was caught in his arms, speechless.

"Now, Fräulein," Klavier murmured. "Do not be so alarmed. It was a harmless joke although if one were to analyse your response, one might be offended. After all, if you believed it possible, it means there must have been a window of opportunity for me to say such a thing and you, in your effort to ignore me, would not have heard me."

Ema was torn between slapping him for the ridiculous 'joke' and embarrassment at the fact that she'd fallen for it. After all, it meant that she had, indeed, not been paying attention to him at times and that she believed it possible that he would even _consider_ proposing to her…

Wait, wait wait! Wasn't she still…?

Fiercely, Ema pushed at his chest and glared at him as he took two steps backwards. She didn't care that she'd just been aggressive towards Klavier Gavin. All she cared about was the fact that he'd embarrassed her and then _touched _her!

"I am sorry, Fräulein," Klavier said and her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the instant apology. "I should not have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have!" Ema said, not yet mollified. She marched over to where she'd taken off her sandals at his request. Angrily she grabbed at them and rushed towards the door, cursing herself for being here but Klavier was there suddenly blocking her path.

"Wait!" he said and there was a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, I apologise! You do not have to leave."

"Yes, I do," she retorted furiously. "I'm sorry about your guitar okay? And I'll pay you back but I'm not hanging around here!"

She tried to step around him but he stepped the same way and blocked off he route again. "I promise not to do it again." Ema only growled but he smiled in response. "We can just talk, ja?"

"I'm not in—"

"Ema," he interrupted her again. "Please."

Ema didn't know why she did it. She stared at him for a few moments, seeing the pleading look in his eyes, and she didn't have the heart to say no. With a roll of her eyes and an acceptance of the fact that maybe she'd overreacted (humiliating herself for the millionth time in his presence), she threw down her sandals and walked back to the sofa. She thought she heard a sigh of relief but when she saw the mess she'd made, all thoughts escaped her: there, on the floor, was the glass she'd dropped when she'd pushed him away and the spill that had occurred as a result.

"Do not worry, Fräulein," Klavier said when he followed her gaze.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, turning to him.

Klavier shook his head and held up a finger, disappearing for a second and returning almost instantly. He held a cloth in his hand and when Ema tried to take it from him – after all, she'd been the one to create the mess – he refused to hand it to her, lifting it out of her reach.

"Nein," he said. "I will not allow those fingers of yours to get hurt."

Ema was inexplicably touched by his thoughtfulness. She hated to admit it but she was fascinated by the way his tanned, masculine fingers moved, mopping up the champagne. He was done with it quickly and took the cloth away. When he was back, he was drying his hands on a towel that he threw aside.

Ema stood awkwardly near the sofa until Klavier gestured towards it and she fell in it, quiet. He smiled at her widely as he faced her fully, his fingers in his hair. She was about to apologise again – both for pushing him and breaking the glass – but he shook his head and smiled as if he knew what she'd been about to say.

"So, Ema, you are interested in science?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm studying forensic sciences in Berlin."

Klavier cocked his head. "Really? How are you finding it?"

That was all he needed to say. Ema's embarrassment and guilt was forgotten as she told him all about her course, her enjoyment of all things scientific and how she had helped Edgeworth earlier that day. Klavier listened intently, his eyes never wavering from her happy face and she was too absorbed in what she was saying to notice the enchanted expression on his face, nor the fact that he was an unnaturally good listener.

Then again, if she hadn't been so distracted by thoughts of science, she might _still _not have noticed the interest that Klavier seemed to have developed in her in such a short amount of time. After all, Ema rarely paid attention to guys and vice versa so how could she have ever believed that he, Klavier Gavin of Gavinners renown, was charmed by her?

And when Klavier took her back down to her door at the hotel, he kept his promise; he didn't touch her once as they said their goodbyes with the young singer extracting a promise from Ema that she would meet him again and that he would ring her soon. It wasn't until she'd closed the door that Ema realise she'd never given him her phone number and she made a mental note to ask him the next time she saw him (and the fact that she was thinking in terms of 'next time' made her laugh and shake her head in bewilderment).

Ema Skye didn't know that she didn't need to make a mental note of anything – Klavier Gavin was still there, stood right outside her door, his sapphire eyes boring holes into the door of the room occupied by the most strangely intriguing woman he'd ever met.


	3. The Catch

So here we are - at the last chapter of STCY. Yay. My second multi-chaptered fic completed!

Speaking of which - this is in the TSI & MS universe (for those of you who have read/reading those). TSI carries on a while after the end of this chap. Some of you TSI fans might remember Ema thinking about her first day of work and her subsequent encounter with Klavier Gavin. Well, this chapter narrates that. I hope it's not disappointing.

Also, because this is a 'prologue' of sorts, there are some kinda serious moments but nothing too dark. For those of you who haven't and won't read TSI and MS, you won't find much of it that serious.

Anyway, Ina (in this chap) belongs to Iina who requested I write a fanfic based on the pseudo-klema in AAI (the Gavinners logo and Ema's appearance). She's also a great photographer so this is a dedication to her. I hope you like it, hon!

* * *

The Catch

_All rivers, even the most dazzling, those that catch the sun in their course, all rivers go down to the ocean and drown. And life awaits man as the sea awaits the river._

_- Simone Schwarz-Bart_

To think that all of this nonsense had started with a damn guitar. Ema had always found music instruments tedious and a complete waste of the Earth's resources, especially when they now had computers to make the music for them. However, since Klavier's broken guitar and his blackmailing her into a date (she still cringed) with him, she hated them more than ever.

His flirtatious behaviour and emotional blackmail hadn't stopped. He'd managed to push her into going out with him again not once, not twice but three times since then. In fact, she was going to meet him for her fourth outing (as she preferred to call it) and thankfully, it was the last. That evening, she was leaving for Berlin again and he'd insisted that she see him one last time before they had to leave. Klavier was officially a prosecutor and had decided to stay in L.A. to pursue his career whereas Ema had to return for her studies.

"Sorry I took so long," Phoenix said, sliding back into his seat. "An old man needed some… assistance."

Ema grinned when he shivered. "What kind of assistance?"

He pretended not to have heard her, choosing instead to dig into his dessert with relish. "Did you see Lana yet?"

She sighed, her heart sinking as she thought of her sister. She missed her terribly. "Yeah. The Detention centre closed early for some reason. I heard the guards talking about a magician so I didn't get to spend much time with her."

Phoenix nodded. "Shadi Enigmar was arrested yesterday for the murder of his mentor," he explained.

Ema frowned in concentration as she tried to recall why the name sounded familiar. "Shadi Enigmar?"

"Zak Gramarye of the famous Troupe Gramarye," Phoenix elaborated.

"Ah," Ema nodded, sipping her orange juice. "Are you going to represent him?"

Phoenix shook his head. "He hasn't requested my services."

"That never stopped you before!"

His hesitation piqued her interest and she narrowed her eyes in scrutiny when he spoke. "I… don't want to get involved in such a high-profile case."

"Why?" Ema asked, confused. "You defended that Max Galactica guy and that Engarde – " Phoenix cringed " – as well! Why is this different?"

"Because it involves their mentor," he replied. "It just seems too messy."

"What if he asks for you?" Ema asked. "Will you then?"

"I can't turn down a request for help, so yes," he acceded, "I probably would."

Ema stared at Phoenix for a while, a contemplative look on her face as she fiddled with her hair. There was something odd about his behaviour. As far as she knew him, she understood that he didn't care about anything except helping the defenceless and, above all, justice. So, why was he hesitating now? It didn't make sense.

Phoenix seemed to read her mind because he sighed, setting his spoon down and looking her in the eye. "The word is Kristoph Gavin is going to be representing Mr Enigmar. Don't worry, he's in good hands – probably the best. In a day or two, the headlines will be broadcasting Mr Enigmar's acquittal at the hands of the 'coolest defense in the west.' Gavin will do a fine job."

"That's Klavier Gavin's brother, right?"

Phoenix nodded. "An extraordinary pair, those two. Driven to succeed."

"What's his brother like?" Ema asked curiously.

Phoenix laughed. "The complete opposite. They call him the coolest defense in the west for a reason, Ema."

"So he's, like, the defense version of Mr Edgeworth?"

"…You could say that."

"That's so cool!" Ema exclaimed. "Do you know him?"

"No," Phoenix said with a shake of the head. "Anyway, I spoke to someone about Lana's sentence."

The change of subject affected her instantly: Ema struggled to keep the smile on her face. "Did you have any luck?"

Phoenix looked calm. "Given that the basis for Joe Darke's sentence was false evidence, the penalty for her crime is what it is. However," he continued reassuringly when Ema's shoulders slumped, "it's also true that he was guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt considering his attack on you. And, the rest of the crimes that were committed thereafter were because she was being coerced by Gant. In a few months time, she'll be eligible for parole. So, hopefully, the next time you visit us, Lana will be out of prison and you'll be able to—ooof!"

Phoenix knocked his head against the wall as Ema threw herself at him, hugging him with all her might. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He laughed nervously as he awkwardly patted her back. He wasn't fully composed until she was back in her seat and clearly planning on remaining there. Phoenix cleared his throat and straightened his jacket before picking at his dessert which he seemed to have lost his appetite for.

"What time's your flight again?" Phoenix asked.

"Er… 11.15 tonight," Ema replied.

He frowned. "Wasn't it a little earlier?"

She scowled unexpectedly. "It was but Klavier changed my ticket," she grumbled. "That guitar's costing me a lot more than it's probably worth."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Is he harassing you, Ema?"

She hesitated. "N…not really. He's not that bad, I guess." She sighed. "Oh well, I only have another 2 hours of having to deal with him anyway. I'll never see him again after that except on billboards and T.V."

"Where are you going tonight?" he asked with an amused smile and Ema narrowed her eyes, remembering his fondness for his sarcastic inner monologue. _I wonder what's going through his head_, she thought.

"Gatewater Land," she said with exasperation. "I've no idea what he's got in mind, so don't ask," she added, seeing Phoenix's puzzled expression. "Probably something ridiculous like jumping off an amusement ride."

"That's the price you pay to deal with a rock star, Ema," Phoenix winked.

"Ugh."

.'.

"Fräulein Skye," Klavier's voice broke into her thoughts and she groaned inwardly. "You enjoyed yourself tonight, ja?"

"The food was good," Ema said agreeing. "The weather was awesome," she added, waving her hands in the general direction of the darkening sky. "The scenery was…" She looked at the Pink Badger that ran by. "Ugh. Never mind."

"And the company?"

Ema eyed him a critically. Ever since the first 'date' (she cringed again), she'd found it a lot easier to deal with Klavier: it was getting easier and easier to see him as just another guy – the squealing fan-girls and paparazzi aside. She was calmer now and less easily frustrated.

So now that she was taking in his immaculate, bad-boy appearance, Ema found it simple to just wave a hand dismissively; "Meh."

Klavier threw his head back and laughed heartily. Ema watched with a reluctant smile as his hands slid out of his pockets and took his sunglasses off, slipping them onto the opening of his neck. He raised a hand to her in an invite and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. He hadn't touched her since he'd promised to keep his distance and Ema was oddly surprised by it. After all, sex, drugs and rock and roll came in a package for a reason but Klavier defied that stereotype – he was a regular good bad-boy.

"Will you dance with me?"

Ema's eyes widened with shock: instead of accepting his hand, she moved away as if it was a dangerous weapon. "Er, there's no music."

Promptly, as if he'd been waiting for just such a comment, Klavier began to hum a slow tune that she hadn't heard before, his hand still outstretched towards her. His eyes were fixed on hers, still sparkling with mischief as he cast a fleeting look downwards as a hint for her to accept his invitation. Ema, however, shook her head again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't dance!" she blurted without thinking then bit her lip, her eyes closing of their own accord, wishing she had some semblance of control over her mouth.

But Klavier didn't tease her about it – his expression remained gentle and his smile was reassuring. "I can teach you," he said.

She shook her head for a third – and more vigorous – time. "No."

"Come, Fräulein, my guit—"

"If you mention that guitar one more time, so help me God, I'll strangle you!" Ema cut across him loudly. If she'd been expecting a shocked response from Klavier, she was disappointed: he only retracted his hand and chuckled.

"I wondered how much longer I could get away with that line," he said with a quiet laugh.

Ema was outraged. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Very well, if you will not dance with me, perhaps you can oblige another request?" Klavier said, glancing over her shoulder.

It was a mark of how alarmed she was at the new look in his eyes that she didn't realise he'd ignored her question. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"Fräulein!" he called a little loudly and Ema jumped, wondering what the hell was wrong with him and why he was shouting…? She followed his gaze and found a wide-eyed, attractive girl who was staring at Klavier in shock, a Polaroid camera clutched in her hands. She appeared to be frozen mid-walk and Ema felt a little sorry for her, knowing how potent Klavier's presence was.

"Could you please give us a moment of your time?"

Ema glanced back at Klavier who was watching the girl before she turned back to the victim of his dazzling smile. She gulped visibly before glancing around (probably to make sure she was the one he was talking to) and approached them. Ema noted that her knuckles were turning white.

"What is your name, _liebling?" _Klavier said, arching his back as he leaned back cockily.

"I-Ina," she stammered. Ema had a sudden urge to kick Klavier for what he was doing to Ina: she looked as if she didn't know whether she was awake or dreaming.

"You have a beautiful name, Fräulein," Klavier said with a smile and she blushed. Ema rolled her eyes. "I wonder if I could bother you for a favour?"

"Er, yeah?" Ina said inquisitorially and Ema was glad to see that she wasn't looking so shocked anymore.

"Would you take a picture of me and this young lady here?"

Ema's neck turned so fast, she was sure she'd done some damage but she didn't care. She was the one staring at Klavier in shock now.

"Um, sure," Ina said somewhat uncertainly, lifting the camera in her hands a little higher.

"No, no, wait!" Ema cried, waving like a madwoman at Ina then turning to Klavier who was still smiling. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You are leaving tonight, ja? I thought it would be fitting for us to have a picture taken as a memento of our time together," Klavier explained.

"How do you know she's not with the media?" Ema snapped, gesturing wildly. "I don't want my face plastered on some—"

"Calm down, Fräulein," Klavier said soothingly. "I can recognise a media hound a mile away. This young lady is an innocent passer-by. I am sure she had no idea I would be here with you."

"I'm not taking a picture with you," Ema said stubbornly.

Klavier scanned her features silently and sighed when he realised she wasn't going to give in. He turned to Ina with an apologetic look (who was surveying Ema with something akin to disbelief) and flashed her a smile. "I am sorry to have hindered you, Ina. It seems I will not require the services of your impressive camera."

_Impressive… camera?_

"Um…" Ina took a discreet breath that didn't go unnoticed by Ema. "Could I…?"

"Yes?" Klavier prodded, leaning forward to look in her face.

"Could I take a picture of you, Mr Gavin?" she said so quietly that were it not for the silence surrounding them, Ema would not have heard her.

"Of course!" Klavier said with a click of his fingers. "I will sign it for you also!"

Ina flashed her first smile and Ema suppressed a groan, quickly stepping aside when Klavier posed for the shot. She looked at her watch to make sure she wasn't late for her flight as Klavier and his fan waited for the picture to dry out. She was examining her surroundings when he spoke to her again: "Ema, would you have a pen upon you?"

Grumbling inwardly, Ema opened her bag and pulled one out, throwing it at him. Wishing he hadn't caught it so smoothly, she turned away again, trying to ignore their low voices. She looked at her watch again: it was almost ten o'clock. She'd already packed everything beforehand so she only had to allow time for getting to the airport. Given that she was taking a taxi, she had to set off early in case anything went wrong. She didn't want to miss any classes and she certainly didn't want to pay for another flight.

"I can't believe I've spent 2 and a half hours with him already," she muttered under her breath.

"I take that to mean you _did _have fun," Klavier's voice was at her ear and she spun around to find him towering over her with that ever-lasting smirk. He handed her back the pen and she glanced over his shoulder to see Ina walking away, excitedly talking on the phone.

"I… Thanks." She took the pen from him, annoyed. "Do you always eavesdrop?"

"Only where Ema Skye is concerned." He winked.

She glanced at her watch again. "I… have to go. I don't want to be late for my flight."

"You flight is at 11.15, Fräulein," Klavier said.

"I don't want to risk missing it," Ema said.

"Ten more minutes," Klavier said. "Then I will let you go."

She sighed and looked at him long and hard. "It doesn't really matter if I say no, does it? You'll extract 10 minutes from me anyway."

Klavier laughed. "That I will, Fräulein."

"Fine," Ema complied, turning away from him and starting to walk towards the hotel. "You have until the we reach the hotel."

He flashed her the famous Gavin-smile as he fell into step beside her. "So, are you looking forward to going back to your studies?"

"Yeah," Ema said, brightening at the thought of all those test tubes and chemicals waiting for her back in Berlin. It had been too long since her hands had touched a flask. She wondered if she would be able to fine-tune the report she'd been working on in the plane…

"One need only mention a science-related matter to see the shining light in your eyes," Klavier said and Ema blushed.

"Anyway, you mentioned a trial earlier," Ema said brusquely changing the subject. "Your first time in court isn't it?" Klavier nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Klavier said. "I have waited for the chance to face Kristoph in court for a long time. At last, I have my chance."

Ema frowned. "I thought Mr Gavin was on the Gramarye—Oh!" Klavier looked at her in amusement when she gasped in realisation. "_You're prosecuting Zak Gramarye?_"

"Indeed I am," he verified with a nod and a far away, partly serious look washed over him. "A Gavin on either side of the court. It will be quite a trial." Suddenly, he glanced at her with a playful look. "Perhaps, someday, you will be there rocking the court with me."

Ema snorted at the absurdity of his comment. "If I ever appear in court it would be to testify. But there's no use talking about that. I'm going into Forensics and they're the guys behind the scenes." She rolled her eyes. "You're more than enough to 'rock the court', Prosecutor Gavin. I'll leave that to you."

It was in this banter that Klavier walked her to her hotel room and more than ten minutes had passed though neither noticed. When she came to her door, she turned to look at him with a slightly shy smile; now that the time for goodbye had come, she felt awkward. She knew that she would probably never see him again which was odd, as she'd spent a considerable amount of her spring break with him.

"Well, er…" she looked down at her bag in order to avoid his gaze. "Thank you for everything."

Klavier suddenly touched her face, lifting it with his fingers so that she was forced to look into his eyes. They still twinkled but his smile had taken on a wistful quality. "_Nein_," he sighed. "Thank _you _for your time. I have greatly appreciated it. It is rare and difficult to find a true friend."

Ema smiled back this time, a crooked smile full of embarrassment. "You're welcome."

_Smooth, Skye. Real smooth. _

Klavier didn't answer reply. He continued to stare at her and she found that she was staring back. A sad sort of emotion was filling her and it surprised her. She hadn't expected to feel upset at her departure but now that she knew this was the last time she would talk to him face to face, she wished she'd spent more time with him. He really wasn't all that bad to be around.

"Goodbye would be inappropriate," Klavier said quietly.

Ema cocked her head quizzically. "Why?"

"Because I think we will meet again."

She laughed a little disbelievingly. "Scientifically speaking, the chances of us meeting again are equal to that of a—"

"At the risk of incurring your wrath, my _Honigbienchen_, not everything is guided by the hand of science."

Ema would have been irritated but there was something in the lowered tone of his voice that kept her from snapping at him. "Good luck with your trial, Klavier," she said instead.

For the second time that evening, he touched her: Ema did nothing as he lifted her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over the back. "_Danke_, Fräulein."

She shot him another smile before closing the door to her room and leaning against it, frowning in confusion. She didn't understand what had just happened but she felt there had been more than just a modicum of truth to his words. A part of her wanted to open the door and talk to him some more – there was something unfinished to their conversation, almost as if it was meant to be concluded another time, like he'd predicted…

"Oh get a grip," Ema muttered, hurrying towards her bags to make sure she hadn't forgotten to pack anything. "He's a rock-star not a fortune-teller."

.'.

"Take care of yourself, Ema," Phoenix instructed her as he lowered her bag at the gate. "And look me up the next time you're back in L.A."

"I will Mr Wright," Ema replied, turning to him. "And thank Mr Edgeworth for letting me help him, won't you?"

Phoenix looked like he'd eaten a sour lemon but Ema barely noticed. "Sure."

"And thank you again for letting me spend time with you."

"Don't worry about it," Phoenix said with a warm smile. "And I'll deal with Lana's parole while you're gone. You just focus on your studies."

Ema's mouth wobbled as she regarded the attorney. She already owed him so much and she didn't know how she could ever repay him. Her gratitude for him kept piling up and this help that he'd offered only served to push her more. Her eyes welled up and before Phoenix had any time to get uncomfortable, she'd thrown her arms around him in a hug. Now, however, he took it in his stride: he was laughing softly, hugging her back.

"You're the best, Mr Wright," she sniffed, readjusting her hat.

"Eh heh heh…" was his only response as Phoenix scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, Ema ripped the campaign button off her lab-coat and thrust it into his hand. Picking up her bag from the floor, she spun on her heel and swept through the gate leaving the baffled Phoenix behind.

.'.

**7 years later…**

The crumpling sound of a packet announced her return and her new appointment at Criminal Affairs. Most people ignored her – after all, she wasn't particularly unique, except for maybe the lab coat draped around her voluptuous figure. She was the moody new detective – her green eyes were serious and there was a permanently annoyed fixture on her lips. Although, right now, the former were glittering with excitement and the latter were lifted in a secret smile.

Ema Skye may have failed to qualify for Forensics but she only took that to mean that the universe had wanted her to work alongside the great Edgeworth. How could she be annoyed about that? For the first time ever, she believed in a power other than Science. So she rushed along the hallway, glancing at the descending numbers on the doors, waiting for the right one to come. Eventually, she stopped, her insides practically bursting with anticipation as her gaze fixed on the half open door.

She knocked on it and peeked her head around it slowly. "Mr Edgeworth?" she called, scrutinising the office. Something wasn't right here. Mr Edgeworth was organised and neat – nothing at all like the chaotic room before her, littered with stray sheets, speakers and wall-mounted screens.

"Mr Edgeworth?" a voice echoed from behind her. "He does not work here."

She spun on the spot, wanting to see who had just ruined her hopes, who had dared to give her such horrendous news but the swiftness of her move caused her to lose her footing. She gasped, her packet of Snackoos dropping from her hand.

Instantly, strong hands snaked around her, preventing her fall. She grabbed onto the arms to steady herself and shook her head, blinking, as she tried to get her bearings. She was in an uncomfortable position, her back arched, her legs stumbling to get some stability and her hair was caught on something… and something was bumping painfully against her forehead, although it disappeared almost instantly after she noticed it. The arms lifted her slowly, steadying her on her feet and when she was finally standing up, she looked into the face of her helper.

An array of emotions rushed through her – all of them negative: shock, disbelief, anger, humiliation and… dislike. His hair was longer now and if she wasn't mistaken, he was taller. His features were more defined, his clothes still rock-worthy but mature. The G–adorned chain was still around his neck and she touched her forehead gingerly, realising what had hit her.

_How could history be repeating itself? It was scientifically impossible!_

His eyes still twinkled, his smile was still cheeky and his pose still cocky. No doubt the events of the past 7 years had blown his opinion of himself out of orbit. She grimaced, unable to believe the facts of the situation before her. If Mr Edgeworth wasn't here and _he _was, that only meant that _he _was her boss which meant—

_No freakin' way._

"I told you we would meet again, Fräulein."


End file.
